XJustice
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: After a mission gone wrong and Robin acting odd the Team wonders what going on. Soon they found out that their little bird has a few secrets that were hidden for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you going to be OK?"

Kid Flash looked over at his friend, Robin. They, along with the rest of their team, had just finished another mission that went wrong. The Justice League had detected a large surge of energy and sent Young Justice to infiltrate the area and find out what was causing it then to report back to the League. The team found the place with no problem and discovered the cause of the surge. It was a massive generator that was producing bio-electricity to power a super weapon. Proud that they got this far without something going wrong they were about to tell the League what they found when they were caught.

As it turned out when the Bio-ship went into their airspace it was detected and tracked. Form there it got worse. They had been taken to the leader and were to be force to watch as the weapon was being prepared to fire. During the whole time it went unknown that the generator was beginning to overload. Just as the super weapon was about to be used the generator began to break down and shoot its power outward. The guards were freaked them out and ran letting go of the heroes who thought best to get out soon.

Dodging bolts of bio-energy they got out just as the machine went sky high, but before Robin got hit by a large bolt of it. At that moment Robin felt super charged and fought his instincts to unleash it. He held it in until he got out of range before any more could come. To say the least his friends were torn between relief that their friend was still alive and shock at the fact he lived through it without too much damage. Robin knew that they were going to try and check him back at the mountain. Robin signed inwardly. He dreaded that. If they checked him there was the risk that they found out his secret.

Robin was a mutant.

The sound of the Bio-Ship landing pulled him out of his thoughts. Megan came over to Robin. She knew that Earthlings were able to survive large attacks, but not without getting severely injured. She wanted to make sure that her fellow teammate was going to be alright. "Let's get you to the medical bay." She said. However Robin had already came up with a way to get out of it.

"Sorry, not right now. I have to get back to Gotham. I'll get checked there." Before Megan could reply Robin had left for a Zeta-beam and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Robin appeared in the Batcave. The gloomy underground hideout of the Dark Knight seemed to be the friendliest thing in the world. To him it was. Heading over to one part of the cave Robin took off his mask revealing his blue eyes. His gloves, boots, cap, uniform soon followed. He replaced them with civilian cloths and went upstairs.

Robin was now Dick Grayson.

Opening the secret door that was hidden behind the grandfather clock in library he felt weird. He forgot that he was still holding the energy that he taken in during the mission and it was starting to affect him. Dick could only hold that much energy in for so long before he lost it. If he lost it then he risked damaging the manor and who knows what else. Right now he needed a safe way to channel it. Moving as fast as he could Dick headed for the kitchen. The pipes in there could be use to channel bio-electricity and avoid severe damage should something go wrong. Bio-electricity was starting to appear on his hands. Now he had to hurry.

Alfred was cleaning up in the kitchen when Dick came in stumbling. The first conclusion that Alfred thought of was that Dick was injured and was looking for help. However when he turned around and saw electricity dancing up and down Dick's arm it became clear. Rushing over Alfred got to the boy when he collapsed. This was bad, it seemed as if Dick was having a seizer and had electricity moving around him. At this point the only thing that Alfred could do to help was keep the child from getting hurt as he channeled the energy out of his body and then when it eased down some to move him somewhere safer.

However by the looks of it waiting for it to lessen would take a while. Not only that, but it seemed to be getting worse. Just when it seemed that he couldn't hold Dick down any longer another pair of hands appeared. They were covered in black gloves and one of them had a syringe filled with a green substance. Batman had heard form Young Justice that Robin had been hit by bio-energy and left before they could help him. When he had entered the cave and found the super computer going on and off he knew that something major was going on. As it turned out he came just when he was needed the most.

Jamming the needle into Dick's leg the affect of the liquid was immediate. He stopped convulsing and the energy died down. Batman looked at his protégé's limp form. The boy had passed after his mentor injected him with the needle. Scooping the unconscious child into his arms Batman moved him upstairs into his room. Right now what Dick needed the most was some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Forgot to put it up on last 2 chapters. Sorry!**

Chapter Three

Over a hundred miles away in the Xavier Institute _Cerebro was turned on. Professor Xavier was monitoring mutant activity. Little seemed to be going on. He was about to turn the device off when a surge in mutant activity came about. Cerebro was beginning to pull up what it knew of the mutant. As it was Wolverine came in to the small room to see what Xavier was doing. Reading the screen he guessed that a new mutant had come up. However the info on the screen said differently._

_Matching to Archive files._

_Name: Richard Grayson_

_Residence: Wayne Manor, Gotham City_

_Current Location: Wayne Manor, Gotham city_

_ "Who's the kid Prof?" Logan asked. He may have been at the institute for a while, but he had never seen this kid in his life. The only person he knew who had the name Grayson was Tally who they called Cleric for her ability to kill or heal with a single touch. Looking at the image of the kid he could tell the two were related. Both had blue eyes and ebony hair. Logan made a metal note to ask the fifteen year old if she had a brother. However that soon became unneeded._

_ "Richard is Tally's younger brother." Xavier began. "He used to live here for about a year before you came. The two of them used to live in a circus before their parents died. I took them in. Most of the people in that circus were mutants and when we came to talk to the children the ringmaster, Mr. Haley decided it would be best for them to have a more real life. After that we trained them. Then Richard left with a man that wanted to adopt them." The Professor looked down. Memories of when the boy was taken away flooded his mind._

_ "Who was the guy?" Wolverine questioned._

_ "Bruce Wayne." He answered. This raised new questions such as why a well known man would take in an orphan and leave its sister behind. The only reason that came to Logan's mind was unpleasant. "Did the kid ever visit?" Logan asked. Xavier answered no and that Tally always went to visit him. The Professor asked Tally how her brother was and she told him that 'Dick' was okay and that he was doing some good. What that good was she didn't tell and Xavier couldn't get past her mind shield._

_ "So the kid never visits, but the girl knows why and won't tell us?" Logan concluded aloud._

_ "More or less." said Xavier. "However I think it may be time for a visit."_

_With that it was decided Xavier, Tally, and Jean would go to Gotham._

_ Meanwhile back in Gotham the Dark Knight was deep in thought. Inside the sanctuary of his cave Batman try to finger out what to do about Robin. The kid was going to have to see someone about what just happened. Preferably someone who knew about mutants. That was going to be a bit tricky seeing as it was because the so few knew about them. Not even the League knew expect Batman. Because of that fact it was even harder to finger out what to do. He was left with one option and that was the Institute in Bayville. Taking off his costume Bruce made up his mind and that was to call Xavier in the morning. Looking at the clock he saw that it almost was morning. Daylight would come in about two hours. With that time he figured He best get some sleep._

_ "Beep!...Beep!...Beep!"_

_A warning flashed on the computer. Pressing some buttons Bruce stared at the image before. According to the computer and black jet going at high speeds was entering Gotham air space. Entering in a command a scan of the jet began. Three mutant signatures came up. Bruce had a good idea who it was, but watched them until he knew for sure. When the craft landed less than a mile from the Manor and three people came out he became less tense. It was Xavier and two of his students. Getting up and leaving the cave, Bruce went upstairs to wait for his guests. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tally was happy. No, happy didn't cover it. She was excited. Finally she would get to see her little brother before the normal Christmas visit.

This was going to be fun.

Her eyes flashed to the map. They were almost over Gotham. Bringing the Blackbird down a bit they cleared the clouds. Jean looked out the window at the million of lights that lit the crime ridden city. The redhead heard the nicknames given to this place. City of the dammed, Hell's capital, and the Devil's playground were among the nicest. It surprised Jean that anyone would choose to live here in the first place. While Jean pondered why any good person would live in the city Tally decided to give them a small tour of the city.

"Welcome to Gotham City Ladies and Gents." She said in her best tour guide voice. "Gotham was founded back in the early 1700s and is the sister city to Metropolis. However unlike Metropolis its crime rate is probably the highest in America. Some of the most infamous criminals of this city in the night include Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Penguin, and by far the most dangerous The Joker. Many of these criminals can be found in Arkham."

"What's Arkham?" Jean asked turning away form the window. Tally gave her a creepy grin before answering her question.

"Arkham is the asylum here. It's got a bad history. The man who founded it went insane killed one of the inmates and was later incarcerated. Also the place as by far the worst security in all of Gotham. Inmates break out from time to time and the Dynamic Duo gets called in to bring them back."

"Who's the Dynamic Duo?" Xavier asked.

Tally stared at him as if he went mad.

"The Dynamic Due is Gotham's heroes the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder!"

"And they are?" Jean asked.

"Batman and Robin!" Tally said looking annoyed.

"Now I know who you mean. Aren't they the ones who jump off of buildings and leave criminals hanging from street lamps?" Jean inquired.

"Yes." Tally replied. "Hold on we're landing now." She brought the Blackbird down in the forest less than a mile away form the Wayne Manor. Flipping a switch the jet's door opened and they left. Walking towards the manor Tally felt as if they were being watched. Knowing her Bruce he probably had cameras out on the grounds. Upon getting to the front door and Bruce opening the door after one ring proved her right.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Xavier said. "Sorry to bother you in this early in the morning, but we were hoping to talk to you about Richard." Bruce looked down at him before stepping to the side to let them in. "You didn't really bother me. I was already up and as for Dick he probably won't be up till sometime later." Xavier tried to probe the man's mind. He got a quick look at one memory and that was of Dick on the floor in pain. The memory was fresh witch meant that it happened recently. Just as the professor was about to probe deeper Bruce gaze shifted to him and his mind was filled with stock prices. It didn't take Xavier long to figure out that Wayne knew when someone was reading his mind and knew how to block them out. This, if anything made Xavier wonder what was going on behind the scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back at Mt. Justice the team had long since changed into normal cloths and were pondering what had happened early. First their best friend survived a shock that would have killed a normal human without any injury. Then after Robin left for Gotham Batman called to check in of them and seemed unnerved by what they told him. He even seemed somewhat worried when they told him that Robin left for Gotham before getting checked on. It was that part that scared them the most.

Batman was worried.

Worried!

That was a terrifying thing to think of. Everyone saw the Batman as a fearless hero that kept the people of Gotham safe from scum. To see him worry was a sign of the world's end. Since Batman's call the whole cave was in silence. Kid was pacing back and forth at super speed. Superboy was watching the static on the TV. Megan was cooking up a Martian meal while Artemis sat at the counter reading. Kaldur leaned on the cave's wall deep in thought. Finally the silence was broken by Wally who had just stopped pacing.

"Am I the only the one who thinks something big is going on?" he asked. The rest of the team looked up at him. Those thoughts had came to their minds. Before any of them could say anything Kid went on.

"First Robin is hit by a bolt of energy that should have killed him, then he leaves without a real reason, and after that Batman seems worried. Something isn't right."

"I think Wally right." Megan spoke. "I sensed worry and fear coming off of Robin when we were on the ship." Her teammates looked at her. Worry and fear were not normal for the boy wonder.

All the way back in Gotham Tally was giving Jean and Xavier a tour of the manor. Bruce had matters to take care of and Dick was out cold from the episode earlier. The two mutants were glad that Tally was showing them around. If it wasn't for her they would have gotten lost and died in the halls from hunger. Tally pointed out the different rooms many of which amazed the other two. By far the biggest rooms were the Dining room, Gym, and the Library. Then they came to another closed door. Wayne Manor was full of them. Pointing to it Tally told them what it was.

"This is Bruce's study. No one is allowed in it at all." The tone in her voice made it into a warning. Both the Professor and Jean nodded in understanding. After seeing that they knew to stay clear of the study she showed them where they could stay until they left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I'm doing this without my family knowing so I have to be careful to keep it from them. If they find out I don't want to know what will happen.**

Chapter Six

Tally walked through the halls of Wayne Manor. She was trying to find her brother's room. Bruce had told her what happened. It was times like this she cursed herself for not staying to help her brother when it came to fighting or talking him out of being the Boy Wonder. As she navigated her way through the empty halls of the manor her memories showed her when she first found out about Dick's second life. A grin spread across her face when she dropped the line about him using his circus outfit (lucky no but their family saw it before he went to live with Bruce) and his nickname. The shock on his face was priceless.

Turning to her left she stopped outside of Dick's room. Turning the knob she opened the door and poked her head in. Lying on the bed was Dick. His breathing was heavy and he was tossing and turning. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Tally knew what they were about. Their parent's death. She had those dreams too. Walking over Tally sat on the bed and ran her hand through his hair.

"Va fi bine. Nimic nu este de gând să rănit fratele mai mic." Tally spoke. ( It's going to be alright. Nothing is going hurt you little brother.)

Dick isn't moving as much as before so he his nightmare must have stopped some. Turning to look out the window the sun was starting to come up. Its warm light crept up over the trees and into the room. Getting up Tally figured she may as well get some breakfast thinking that Dick wouldn't be up for another hour. Yet just she was about to leave a groan held her back. The kid was walking up. Walking back over Tally ripped the covers off of her little brother. She was the eldest. Therefore wasn't it her job to annoy him?

However it didn't seem to faze him much. What did faze him was Tally. It wasn't Charismas yet so that meant something happened. Trying to remember last night Dick found that he only could recall a few bits and all were fuzzy. Tally walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How ya feeling?" She asked. Right now Tally wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the little guy or hug him. So she settled on a hug. Dick was taken a bit by surprised. He waited until Tally let go to ask what was going on. Once he did Tally didn't waste time. She filled him on what Bruce had told her on of the mission ended with him getting hit by bio-electric bolt and how he came back to the manor was started to lose control. Nearing the end of the story she told him the Xavier and Jean where here because the Professor had picked him up on Cerebro.

"Wait, you mean Professor X and Jean are here?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Xavier wanted to see what was happening." Tally answered. Dick smacked him forehead. No one back at the Institute knew about his life as Robin besides Tally. So then what would he tell those two? The truth? Tell them he was Robin? Never in a million years. On his way out into the hall Dick's mind was formulating what he would say. By the time he got to the dining room he knew what he would tell them.

Jean looked up as Dick and Tally entered the room. She smiled, Dick hadn't changed much since he left the Institute. Sure he seemed rather pale, but beyond that he was fine. Xavier was pleased too that Dick seemed alright. Keyword: seemed. Prof. Xavier wasn't sure if everything was alright. The Graysons sitting down at the table Alfred brought them some breakfast. It wasn't long before Bruce came in to eat with them. Crewing on the pancakes Dick felt as if some thing was pushing into his thoughts. He responded.

"_What do you need?"_ He asked mentally.

"_I wanted to know how you're doing."_ Xavier spoke mentally. _"Some thing happened and it came up on Cerebro last night."_

"_Whatever you want to ask you can ask aloud, Professor."_ Dick answered.

"_Very well."_ Xavier ended the mentally conversation. HE then spoke aloud.

"I know that you are wondering why we came here Mr. Wayne." Xavier began. Bruce nodded wanting him to go on. "Last night I picked up an energy surge on a machine of mine called Cerebro, it allows me to find mutants who have just gained their powers, and it pointed to Dick as the cause of the surge. I was hoping that he was okay." Bruce took a quick look at Dick who shot a look back. Then Dick explained what happened last night

"I was trying to see if I could create an EMP blast." Dick said. It was the best he could come up with since he woke up.

"It back fired and ended up hurting him some. But he was able to recover from it." Bruce spoke jumping in on the cover story.

"Well then." Xavier spoke about readily to leave the table. "I hope then we weren't a burden." Bruce spoke up just as he was about to leave the table.

"In fact I was hoping to talk to you about Dick." Xavier stopped and looked back at Bruce. Both Dick and Tally were starring at their Guardian. "I wanted to see if Dick could come back to your school for a while in order for him to have some better control over his powers." Bruce wanted his son to get help to avoid what happen again. After all his cover had nearly been blown on a normal mission and Dick needed a break from being Robin. Xavier held out his hand for Bruce to shake.

"Very well then Mr. Wayne."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the shows. I wish I did. Then there be some cool things and not as childish.**

Chapter Seven

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad right now." Dick spoke.

He and Tally were up in his room packing up what he needed to move to Bayville. Dick picked up a small stack of t-shirts and threw them into his bag. Tally had just been telling him about the new kid named Kurt and a man named Logan when she stopped to process what her little brother had just said.

"What do you mean you aren't sure? You're going to see everyone again." Tally answered.

"Yeah, but I gotten use to being Robin and there's Young Justice to think about." Dick replied. That was true, the team was going to miss him and they would be asking questions about his sudden leave. He wondered what Batman would tell them. That thought still remained in his mind as he headed out of his room and towards the study.

"Where are you going? We still need to get you packed." Tally said

"I'm just heading down to the cave and grabbing my belt." He replied.

"Why do you need you belt?" Tally asked. Dick shrugged. "Never leave home without, first thing Batman taught me." **(1)**"Both you and Batman need to know that you're not going to be attacked every time you head out." Tally joked. With that Dick was out of his room and heading back into the cave. Meanwhile Tally decided to follow him down. It wasn't long before they found themselves in Bruce's studies and in front of the old grandfather clock. Reaching towards it hands Dick moved them to midnight and watched as it opened to reveal the stone staircase. Heading down on it they soon found themselves in the entrance of the infamous Batcave.

Tally let her eyes wonder. It hadn't changed since her first visit here. Okay, the trophy room had new items in it, but the Batmobile was still in the center, all of the computers were off to the side and the Batwing and boat were in their normal places. Finally her eyes went over to the glass cases. In those cases were two sets of uniforms. One of the Batman and the second belonging to Robin. She watched as her brother opened the case and removed the belt from it. He then hid the belt under his shirt that he could smuggle it into Bayville. Then an idea came to Tally.

"How good are you at firing an electric bolt?" She wanted to see if his aim had gotten better.

"Yes." Was Dick's response.

"Prove it." Tally said. She wanted to see.

Dick went for his belt and pulled out a birdarang and threw it high up towards the ceiling of the cave. Then he held out his hand. A bright bolt of electricity came about and hit the birdarang dead on. The small device exploded and the bats that took refuge on the ceiling scramble to get away. Through the sound of screeching bats and the wild flapping of wings Tally's laughter could be heard.

"Nice one!" She said as the laughter died down. "You did get better." That said she turned around and headed back up stairs to the manor with Dick right at her heels. After that they finished getting Dick packed and were on their way out the door. They traveled through the small woods that covered some of the Bruce's land. Hidden among the trees was the X-Jet. Years ago Dick thought there was nothing else better than that for flight. Then he flew in the Batwing and changed his mind on that fact. Sticking his stuff under a seat and bulking in Tally took them up and they were off. Dick looked out the window and saw the city that he had protected for the past four years under them.

He was going to miss it.

**End for #7 for now!**

**Yeah, Kitty hasn't come to the school yet.**

**(1) Dick said this in Young Justice Episode 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor.**


End file.
